1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector with improvements to the impedance.
2. Description of Related Art
Type C USB specification was issued on Aug. 11, 2014 in which a fine pitch and fine width of the contact arrangement is required. Because the impedance around the mating section of the contact in the connector is relatively lower than that in other places (due to the total cross-section thereabouts including the coupling terminal), it is desired to raise the impedance thereabouts for make the impedance consistency along the whole contact.
A new structure of the receptacle connector is desired.